Life's a Riddle
by Snow'n'Cupcakes
Summary: A young witch with a questionable past and family tree finds her self and Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a story of her life as the boy-who-lived story unfolds next to her's.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter, just Rosaleen/Reena._

_*I'm following the book almost word for word in some places but I might change to following the movies later on in the series._

"But she's only a child!" Draco's mother's normally timid voice broke the numbness in my ears. I couldn't see. Long silky pale hair covered my face blocking my ability to smell and taste as well. All I could feel was a stabbing pain in my right arm. Admitted it was much more dull then the pain earlier, it was still present. My sight blackened with a smack to the head. Mr. Malfoy's voice hurt my ears he said, "It's for her to know where her blood is from and who she belongs to." He said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The next sunrise I had a small amount of belongings in a pack on my back. My wide trusting eyes looked up to the Malfoy parents in wonder as they escorted me to the gate. Little Draco was at the door crying. His mother looked like she might do the same. She whispered to her husband who in response smacked her. Rather loudly he told her. "Do you think they'd think to find the girl among a bunch of filthy muggles? She wont be unguarded stop worrying. This is the best way." She wanted to push the subject but instead looked down at me with a quivering lip. I placed my toddlers hand inside of hers and smiled brightly. My faked innocence brought her pain back to something bearable.

The car was waiting at the driveway. Mr. Malfoy and I entered leaving the teary eyed Malfoy in the mist. We drove in silence. It wasn't until the end on the trip did Mr. Malfoy turn to me and glare me straight in the eye. "Listen to me girl, you will keep that right arm of yours covered the rest of your life. Your name is now Rosaleen Widdow no matter what anyone says to you. Everyone will think you are muggle born." Even though the last part wasn't completely directed to me I nodded understanding. As we left the car he placed his hand on my shoulder, it was the most protective thing I had ever seen him do and I smiled.

The hours after he left became the outline for the next six years of my life. The same boring muggles the same boring muggle days in and out. I was trapped in a muggle foster home that I was never getting out of. My pack had held a neckless holding a deadly looking snake charm. A few pieces of clothing and empty book. At night I would pour my mind into these objects hoping, praying begging that they would be my answers out. A side from a flash of a light or a hiss from outside nothing would happen.

Every once in a while something that the muggles thought strange would happen. For example a disappearance of a glass holding water, leaving the water to fall to the counter. I took moments like this as gifts that I wasn't going insane. That the wonders the Malfoys and other known purebloods would preform weren't just figments of my imagination.

On one such day of questioning my sanity I was next to my window hugging my legs as muggle children played outside. They stopped their games in favor of looking at the owl that had landed on the mailbox. One child thought a sport out of poking the poor owl. The mother of the house came running when the child cried of a scratch from the owls talon. The owl dropped a parchment in the hand of the mother and flew away. The mother looked down at the parchment then stared at my window unbelievingly.

Later that day I found myself in the kitchen with her when she handed me the envelope. I examined it, addressed to me and handwritten. I broke the seal to find hope.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Widdow,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

On another page I found a list of items I was somehow needed to require. I looked at the house mother confused.

This glance lasted a moment before a knock at the door took my attention. A black haired man with long black robes came in. He introduce himself as Professor Snape. Mother and himself spoke in another room while I sat re-reading my requirements over and over.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Where was I to find things such as this. And as a first year (I assumed) why wouldn't I be allowed a broom stick. Was cleaning against the rules at this strange school?

Before my musings could drive me insane Professor Snape returned holding my pack of belongings. He swiftly informed me that I had gotten my letter late and was leaving with him. I nodded taking my pack and fallowed him not looking back at the muggle home.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Rosaleen/Reena. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

He brought me to, I am sure, must be the most magical place in the world. He called it Diagon Ally if I remember right. We first stopped at this large bank. To my surprise it held a rooms worth of gold just for me. The shock brought me to my knees. Professor Snape made sure that I was alright then brought me to eat.

He made sure that I got all of the items I needed and a few, I'm sure, he thought I would like despite not needing them. My last stop was at a wand shop. An old man who seemed to be awaiting my arrival handed me a wand that tingled at my touch. I smiled. "This is the one." it must of been one of the only things I said all day but it pleased Professor Snape. Ollivander didn't seem to believe that the first wand I touched was right for me but all others seemed to roll from me as my Ash Wood 13 and 1/3 inch wand called to me. In the end Ollivander nodded and agreed that "maybe a unicorn hair base would be right."

I double checked my list as I blindly fallowed Professor Snape. It seemed I had all that I needed. Until the professor stopped short and I fell back after bumping into him. He restrained himself from rolling his eyes as he lent me a hand to help me up. "What's wrong, have we forgotten something?" I asked following his gaze to a liter of kittens. "An animal isn't required professor." I stated plainly wondering idly if I was capable to taking care of another living creature. "I am well aware of that Miss Widdow but most students come to school with a pet a I thought you might want to give a cat a chance." I nodded but was still unsure. They weren't weak newborn kittens but kittens none the less. I looked at each of them most of them seemed the same and mindless. It was a pale blonde color that caught my eye. I lifted this kitten up and whispered "Malfoy..." as I stared at its cold blue- gray eyes. Professor Snape didn't seem to hear me or pretended not to. I went to put it down but it was still looking at me. I decided if I couldn't handle caring for him he could handle himself.

I left the store holding the pure breed kitten in my arms. His collar clearly stating who he belongs to and his name Draco. Professor Snape brought me to a hotel right outside of the Kings Cross station giving me detailed instructions on how to get to my train the next day. I thanked him sincerely as he left.

The empty room brought calm to my rushing mind. It felt like to long ago I was sitting staring out that window wondering if I would ever get out and here just a day later I was about to start a new life.

I fed myself and Draco, organized my things in my trunk. Used a charm Professor Snape suggested I use to make my trunk lighter. Even my cat paused a moment to stare at me after I successfully preformed my first charm. Feeling proud and powerful I took a few books and started reading. It was a few hours after Draco fell asleep on my lap that I had just about finished reading my required books. I smiled feeling like a sponge that will be ready to absorb more tomorrow.  
The next morning was controlled chaos. Once my things were safely packed and Draco unhappily in his cage I took one last minute to brush out my waist length black brown hair. I sighed charmingly and left the building. Kings Cross was crazy and filled to the brim with muggles. It was a wonder that not one person saw a girl by herself just disappear into a wall. I wasn't sure if I wanted to wait around or find a seat and busy myself with something. It was a rattling around in Draco's cage that made up my mind. I chose an empty compartment that easily let me watch what was happening on the platform. I was pretty early and had plenty of time to watch people appear. I settled down with my stuff over head and my Draco on my lap with his cage next to me. I watched all kinds of wizards pass by. It was easy to tell the pure blood from the not so pure blood. The characteristics that spoke all were the level of self esteem and the quality of belongings. Growing bored with wizard watching I stuck my head into a book on modern history. All about the wizard war. Losing my surroundings it wasn't until I finished the shocking book that I realized the train was moving I should be changed and my Draco was missing. I changed quickly and left the safety of my seat to find my little Draco. I stopped to ask plenty of students about my cat. None had seen him. I was becoming more and more worried until I ran into a bushy haired girl walking with a boy who had lost his toad. We joined forces to find our missing animals.

I hadn't yet found my Draco when we took a break from looking. We had walked in on a red head about to attempt to do magic.  
"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow" he chanted, I couldn't help but think how utterly ridiculous this sounded. "Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." I wasn't surprised when it didn't work. Hermione shared my thoughts and started speaking quickly rambling off topic. After she introduced herself as Hermione Granger I spoke up. "I'm Rosaleen Widdow." "I'm Ron Weasley" Ron followed and the last boy simply stated "Harry Potter." "Are you really?" Hermione started. I had just learned about this boy earlier reading and here he is, I must admit it was creepy that Hermione had mentioned knowing so much about him. "Excuse me Mr. Potter but do you get that a lot? People recognizing you?" I asked feeling insecure not really knowing about him. He looked up at me to answer. "No need to call me Mr. Potter, Rosaleen. And actually before recently I was living with muggles and it was rare for someone to recognize me like that. Not that I knew why they were recognizing me. But in wizard areas yes its very common." "Oh." I simply stated, my moment pause caused Hermione to launch into a debate about houses. Thankfully we left before he could do to much damage to the boys ears. I split ways with them having already checked that area. I was going to give up as I knocked on one last door. A boy with pale blonde hair opened the door. I paused Losing my words slipping back in time seeing a little boy crying watching his friend be taken away. "Who is it?" a voice from behind him broke mine and his memory diving. "Oh I was just looking for my kitten." Draco still staring at me let me in. He sat down and my little Draco jumped on his lap, the resemblance was remarkable. "Draco!" I exclaimed, my kitten jumped into my arms as Draco looked up thinking I was addressing him. "Thank you for taking care of him." I said politely and left. A few steps later I was stopped by a hand around my wrist. "Rosaleen?" Draco whispered taking my name from the information on little Draco's collar I assumed. I nodded. "Have I seen you before?" he asked. His voice still low. "I think you have Draco." I said sadly trying not to see the memory of this little boy crying. He nodded and turned away thinking to deeply for an 11 year old. I went back to where I started and watched the window holding my little Draco in silence.

_A bit shorter then last one but it was a quick post, I think that evens it out. Thank you so much to Brook who was my first reviewer, I must admit that she was the one who inspired me to write this fanfic. Another thanks to Tony and Ashee and a few other people from school who read my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one as well._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry that it's a little late and a little short. I'll try to update over the weekend or twice next week. Thank you to my lovely reviewers and readers, I love you._

_I don't own Harry Potter, it would suck if I did because I would have never been able to finish it. Then again Tony would make me finish it. Enough of my rambling, on to the story. Oh and I own Rosaleen-Reena._

When the train stopped I put my little Draco back in his cage and left my things behind as instructed. As fate would have it. I fell into step behind Harry and Ron. "Nervous are ya?" I asked them Ron looked pale and Harry looked distant. The boys nodded. "Aren't you?" Harry asked back. I shrugged not to sure what to be Nervous about. Our conversation stopped as we came into view of the castle. A collective "ooooh" was all that could be heard. "No more'n four to a boat!" The large man said. I smiled to Harry and let Hermione and Neville ride on a boat together. Malfoy, walking with two henchmen saw me and waved me over to his boat. "Still have your cat Widdow?" I rolled my eyes and got in the boat. "I hope you fall in." He laughed and we stared at the large castle. The boats glided across the water and seemed to go under the castle. When we got out of the boats Draco took my arm to help me a slight blush spread across both of our faces.

Everyone crowed together peering around nervously. "Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall started. She explained how our houses will be like family. When she left to prepare for us the first years broke into whispers about being sorted. There were those like Ron and Harry who worried aloud about the sorting test then the people like Draco who hid their fear by boasting about knowing they will get into Slytherin. Then there was Hermione whispering about all of the spells she has learned. Had none of those Hogwarts books described the sorting process?

I jumped a little when a ghost appeared next to me he seemed to be arguing with other ghosts. They realized we were there and asked if we were the first years waiting to be sorted. I nodded mutely with a few other students. Professor McGonagall stated that the ceremony was about to start. We fell into a bunchy line and marched with lead filled legs into the great hall. I focused on the candles and sky. Hermione mentioned that the sky was bewitched. I was starting to wonder if this girl was going to have many friends. I snapped out of my musing when this ratty old hat started to sing.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

I clapped with the rest of the hall. Some real worries about what house I would get into started to set in. A couple of Huffelpuffs a ravenclaw a gryffindor a slytherin and another hufflepuff were called before Hermione was called. She went to Gryffindor. My mind started rushing fearing my placement.

Draco distracted me from my worrying. The Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and he got his wish at once: the hat barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" He joined his friends looking pleased. There were a number of people who went before Harry Potter. I saw that the hat took a while speaking to him in his mind. In the end he was sent to Gryffindor. I was happy for him. A gryffindor a ravenclaw then Ron. After all of his worrying he joined his family in Gryffindor. "Widdow, Rosaleen!" In celebrating everyone else's well fortunes I had forgotten to worry about my placement. A few teachers and the few "friends" I made on the train and Draco watched me walk to the hat as if it was going to tell me when I was going to die. I gulped and placed it on my head trying not to look terrified. I heard it's voice in my head. "Widdow? That's not right your mind works similar to your parents, you belong in the same house they were in your cunning mind deserves what you can learn with them, SLYTHERIN!" The last word he said to the rest of the hall. My Gryffindor friends had mixed expressions Draco looked especially happy. I got up my face blank confused my feet dragging while the last boy was placed in Slytherin. He actually made it to the table before me. I sat next to Draco while his congratulations fell onto deaf ears. I couldn't get over the comment on my parents. My parents had been in Slytherin?

_Ok, its really short I just realized. As soon as I finish writing chapter 7 I'll post chapter 4, and it should be soon because I am taking the rest of my Friday night to work on this and not play kingdom hearts, feel special. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Whoa this one is way to short, I am posting chapter 5 right after I spell check it. I feel like I am posting them to often but that is ok because I love you!. Thank you all my readers/reviewers. I fell off a bus today and I was in D.C. yesterday (I live in NY) so I am using my being tired as an excuse to write and post for you guys. Enjoy._ Warning _a few spelling mistakes in this one, I don't know what was wrong with me when I did this._

_OH! And I don't own Harry potter. But I do own Rosaleen/Reena and two chem labs._

I completely missed Professor Dumbledore's welcome to us. I was finally snapped out of my mind when Draco poured some applesauce next to some already cut pork chops the thick fat no where on my plate. "How did you know?" I asked him. "I was sure I remembered you from my childhood Widdow." I nodded a little shocked and enjoyed my food. I felt his slight discomfort when the Slytherin ghost sat near us. I moved a little closer to him to make him feel better. He smiled at me. After a good amount of food desserts came out. I quickly took some nice hot apple pie and put some ice-cream on top. I enjoyed this throughly. Draco was watching me slightly. "What's the matter Malfoy?" I asked stealing a strawberry off of his plate and popping it in my mouth. He smirked, "I seem to be missing a strawberry and I was looking for it." I giggled slightly picking up a strawberry and popped it in his mouth. A couple of strawberries later we settled for tossing celeries at each other.

We stopped, embarrassed when the rest of the food disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again, the hall fell silent. He gave a list of places that we are not allowed to go with a mention of quidditch mixed in there. We ended with the school song that Draco and I held similar lullaby like tunes.

Draco and I walked together down corridors and steps into what seemed to be the dungeons. After a few trick hallways we came to a wall like most others and the head boy spoke aloud, "Pure-Blood." The wall opened up and I contplated what a ridiculous pass word this was. In side the common rooms was green and black mostly. Skulls just about everywhere. I was tired and about to go where the girls rooms where when Malfoy plopped down on a low love seat and patted the spot next to him for me. I joined him. "Yes Malfoy?" I asked rather tired. My little Draco, my kitten came running from where the girls rooms are and jumped onto my lap. "Well Widdow considering we knew each other as children maybe we could catch up a bit." I nodded in agreement, even though my questions were for his father hanging out with an old friend couldn't be bad.

We spoke for hours about his child hood and my child hood and what ifs. The common rooms were empty and my cat was trying to get my attention to get me to go to bed. "Good night Draco, I am happy we had this talk." I told him standing up. "Yeah. So am I." He said. I smiled and half walked half skipped to my room.

There weren't many Slytherin first year girls. There are five including myself. My bed was next to something that seemed like a window. It wasn't until later on that I realized we must be under the lake. My bed is a bit farther away from the other girls beds. We each got a lot of space. I changed into pajamas and fell asleep with my little Draco dreaming of swimming in the black lake with Draco Malfoy.

_Thank You Too..._

Jenny ( 3 even though you don't like OC thank you for reading! I'm honored.)

Tony (Hi! XD I am using my fic posting to slack on project Hi)

Star Kitty Kat

vmarslovahhh18

MOR21

BrookTrout18

Side Note For People Who Read This Far:

I am trying to keep up and ahead with my posting the fic as often that I am but I will have to do HW eventually and I have a HP spoof that my friends want me to write AND I have a Tom Riddle fic in the making in my brain. Should I try the Tom Riddle X OC? Should I do H. W.? The spoof I will have to do soon, you shouldn't read my spoof, no one not in our group of friends will see the little jokes in it. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Quick update for you guys just to inspire myself to write more. Sorry I lied about updating this as soon as I spell checked it. I remembered how much I hate it when I don't realize someone updated twice and I start to read the newest chapter and get confused. So yeah, here it is. Plus my internet connection died, sorry bout that._

_I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Rosaleen/Reena and plenty Harry Potter books._

The castle was amazing and insane. If I hadn't always tried to be early I would have been late. A few Slytherins saw how much the teachers loved it when I was first to class and took to following my around.

Thursdays at midnight we studied the stars. Three times a week we went out to the green house to study plants. History of Magic is taught by a ghost. Charms is a cute class with a little professor. Professor McGonagall had transfiguration. Defense Against the dark arts was a bit of a joke with Professor Quirrell. Friday we had our first class with the Gryffindors. We had a double of potions. In the morning I sat alone with my little Draco eating and people watching. I was looking forward to potions, I hadn't spoken to Harry and them since before sorting. As if on cue Harry and Ron walked in and sat semi close to Hermione and Neville. I got up and walked to their table. I saw people look up at me and watch. Many people. Some whispered some waited for a fight. I'm pretty sure I had the full rooms attention when I tapped Harry on the shoulder. Especially the teachers, did they really think I was starting a fight the first week of school with the boy who lived?

Harry Ron and Hermione stared at me in shock, Neville pretended he wasn't paying attention and was failing at it. Harry was the first to speak up. "Yes Rosaleen?" He asked, looking unsure of what to think. My little Draco jumped on the bench next to Harry and rubbed against his hand. I smiled, "Even though I was placed in Slytherin I was hoping there would be no hard feelings between us." I said directed at all of them. "Of course." Hermione spoke up and I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. Neville nodded. Harry smiled and took my outstretched hand and shook it. Ron nodded with his mouth full. "Would you like to sit with us?" Harry asked slowly I sat next to them picking up my little Draco.

A couple of teachers smiled at the inter house friendship and a few students sighed that there wasn't going to be a fight. I filled a bowl with milk for my kitten. "So are you ready for potions later?" Half the table groaned I laughed. "Snape hates Gryffindors!" Ron proclaimed I smiled. "I'll stick up for you, he's not that bad of a guy." There was a mixed response to this. This is when the owls came. Harry got a letter much to his surprise. Draco's owl couldn't find Draco so he dropped the package off to me. I fed the owl a few nuts that I knew it liked and got up. "Well I better bring this to Draco." Harry and Ron made a face but nodded. "See you in potions!" Hermione told me. "Yeah, see you then." I said as I walked out. I grabbed a breakfast roll that I had seen Draco eat before and left. My kitten stayed with Harry and them.

Draco wasn't in the Slytherin common room but Crabbe and Goyle were. They told me Draco was still asleep so I went to his room. I hadn't been there before but I figured it would be the same as the girls. I had seen girls go in the boys rooms before but last time a boy tried to go into the girls rooms he was hexed.

I found Draco sleeping peacefully and jumped on his bed sitting next to him. He jumped. "What are you doing Widdow!" I laughed at him, his hair was a mess. "I've got your package from mummy and some breakfast. Wouldn't want you to be late to class." "Oh." He stated simply. He opened the package, more treats from his mom and a letter from his father. He offered me some treats but I declined. I put his breakfast next to his bed. "I'll see you in class Malfoy I have a little trouble maker kitten on the loose." He smiled and said his good bye. I went back to my room and gathered a few things for class and headed for Professor Snape's class. I knew my kitten could handle being alone.

"Five points to Slytherin for being so early Miss Widdow." I smiled, he wasn't the first teacher to do this. "Thank you Professor." I sat down at a table near the fount of class. All my things were settled and ready when other students started to come into class. Draco sat next to me his two brainless buddies sat behind us. I smiled to Hermione who sat at the table to the other side of me. Once the class settled Professor Snape started with roll call and paused at Harry's name. Inwardly I groaned maybe they were right. Maybe he did hate the Gryffindors.

The Professor spent way to much of class time insulting Harry. With Malfoy laughing up a storm I kept hitting him. His arm will be bruised the next day but he was having to much fun to care.

Things just got worse for the Gryffindors. Sure mine and Draco's perfect potion didn't help things, but I couldn't help myself. And then Neville really ruined his potion, enough to make us all be standing on our stools. It was when Professor Snape blamed Harry that I snapped. Harry was able to restrain himself because of Ron. Harry and Ron had been quick to leave at the end of class so they missed my outburst but there were plenty of students around to witness. "Professor Snape that was out of line! If every student was responsible for what happened next to them many students would be screwed!" Snape's eyes widened as if I had slapped him. "Two points from Slytherin." He whispered and passing students hung on his every word. I shrugged and left. With those two points gone I had still gained three.


	6. Chapter 6

I was feeling a little down as I went to breakfast. My little Draco was off on his own somewhere. Draco Malfoy was shocked at me standing up for Potter. Slytherin girls were seemed to be to snobby for me to befriend and the boys for the most part were complete idiots. And it was hard to really hang out with my Gryffindor friends.

"Ickkel little firstie is up early isn't she?" Peeves appeared. Oh did I hate this ghost. "It's not that early, Peeves." I told him plainly. "Oh but it is, isn't it?" He flew away to cause mayhem somewhere as I turned into the main hall and sure enough. It was empty. I went up to the head table and sat on the floor leaning against it. I wondered who might be awake. I got up and walked to the library, it was closed. This is when I started to wander.

Sometime later, still way too early in the morning, I passed a statue of a bird that had some fur on it. Fur that looked just like little Draco's fur. I looked to the statue and pleaded. "Do you know where my little Draco is?" I felt a little insane. I jumped when the statue moved to reveal a stair case. Hesitantly I walked up it. I came to a door and I knocked. To my surprise a kind voice answered. "Come in." I opened the door to see the Head master in his office and I gasped. I bowed my head. "I am so sorry Professor I didn't realize how early it was so I started walking around and I missed my Draco and your statue opened up and I went up the stair case and I knocked." This all came out too quickly and the old head master laughed smiling. "It's alright Miss Widdow. By Draco I assume you meant this Draco and not Malfoy?" I looked up and there was my kitten on his desk. My eyes widened. "Yes." "Have a seat Miss Widdow it seems we both can't sleep, we can keep each others company until breakfast." I nodded and sat down feeling a bit nervous. "I must say I am impressed with your inter house friend ship with Harry Ron Hermione and Neville. Of course I always encourage friendships like this it is just rare that I ever see one as strong as yours." I nodded. "I don't seem to get along with people in my house as well Professor. Could it be that I'm in the wrong house?" "The hat is never wrong Rosaleen you must be cunning and smart and eager to be at the top to get into Slytherin." "But isn't it true that bad wizards come from Slytherin?" He shook his head. "Hogwarts is not just black and white. Just because Slytherin produced some dark wizards does not mean that the other three houses hasn't. And just because Gryffindor has produced heroes doesn't mean that the other three houses haven't." I shook my head desperately. "But, were my parents dark wizards or heroes?" He looked taken aback by this. "What do you mean your parents? I thought you came from a muggle forester home?" "I did, but I have early memories with the Malfoy's and other Slytherin families. Also the sorting hat told me it would place me where my parents were placed." Dumbledore looked deep in thought as he answered. "I am not sure who your parents are Rosaleen but I must say they produced a kind smart and strong girl. If there is anything you would like to judge them on it would be you and how wonderful you are. And on that note I do believe it is time for you" he smiled, "and your little Draco to eat." I nodded and thanked him feeling better. I picked up my little Draco and made my way down to the great hall.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into the great hall just as the owls arrived. I frowned. Malfoy was gloating about his sweets from mummy as always. I frowned, my foul mood creeping back in. Neville had gotten a package containing a remembrall. It was entertaining to say the least, turns out Neville was forgetting something. I wasn't apparently. Draco snatched the ball and Ron and Harry jumped up looking for a fight. Professor McGonagall came to the rescue.

I left with Draco since I couldn't exactly go to Gryffindor common room with them. He kept bragging to other Slytherin's about his packages. I was growing moodier and moodier each moment that went on. Finally Pansy Parkinson was clinging close to Draco and fueling his bragging fire I stood and walked out. "Rose wait!" He called after me with a nickname he had been trying out. I sent him a short glare and left the common room. To my surprise a few moments later I heard footsteps following me. He grabbed my wrist to stop me. "Rosaleen what's wrong?" I shook my head. "You're stupid bragging! Not everyone has a rich family like yours. Some of us don't even have a family. Ok so in the Great Hall you do it to try to get to Harry but honestly, he doesn't care. All that you're doing is being a real butt." The look on his face was one of pure shock. I turned away and didn't see the realization that filled his eyes or the pity for my lonely life. I was already down the hall. I didn't stop walking until I was in the library reading up on how to fly. A few tears were in my eyes.

At three-thirty that afternoon myself and all of the Slytherins were on the felid, the Gryffindor's were late. Harry stood next to me with Ron on the other side of him. Our teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." My broom was a little worse for wear. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'" "UP!" Everyone shouted. My broom jumped into my hand after a short moment, it was one of the few that did. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three - two -" But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back boy!" she shouted but his broom brought him higher and higher into the air. He gasped and fell off his broom. He landed with a sickening crack and I ran to him screeching his name. Madam Hooch and myself helped him up as she muttered "broken wrist." Madam Hooch gave a warning to the students to stay on the ground and I walked Neville with her to the infirmary.

I stayed with Neville until I got kicked out. I saw Malfoy with his goonies speaking with Harry and Ron. Inwardly I groaned. "I'm his second, who's yours?" Malfoy sized up Crabbe and Goyle for a moment before spotting me close by. "Widdow, midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

I never had a chance to confront him because as I went to talk to him Daphne Greengrass came up to me. "Rosaleen, can you please help me with my charms essay?" I took a last glance at Draco and nodded. "Yeah. Sure thing."

When 11:45 rolled in that night I couldn't sleep. The rest of the day I never found him and if he needed a second I should be there right? I crawled out of bed mumbling about nothing really. I made my way to the trophy room without problem. I listened and I heard something. I whispered, "Harry?" as I turned the corner. He looked at me with Ron Hermione and Neville around him. "What's going on? I only heard the end of your conversation and never got a chance to ask Draco-" We all jumped when we heard something in the next room, only raising our wands when we heard a voice. It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. We scurried away together until Neville and Ron fell. "RUN!" Harry stated. I ran with them for the lack of a better judgment. A few turns and a passageway later we were in the charms classroom area, how we got that far away I will never know. "I-Told-You" Hermione gasped, and then repeated herself. "We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "as quickly as possible." "Can I come with you?" I begged. "Just hide me in the tower until morning; I don't want to go all the way back to the dungeons now." Harry nodded. "Alright Hermione will you find a place for her to sleep tonight?" She looked like she was thinking about saying no, but I was her friend so she nodded. "Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry, "You realize that don't you? He was never going to meet you-" I groaned and tuned her voice out of my head. "Let's go." Were the words that I wanted to hear. Unfortunately we ran into Peeves who started to sing-screech about students out of bed. We ran for our lives.

We hit a locked door that Hermione opened. I missed what Peeves did to taunt Flich because I was staring straight into the eyes of a dog that had three heads. It was the scariest and most deadly thing I had ever seen, and I use to play with poisons snakes as a kid. I examined it for a moment before the growls started. Harry quickly opened the door choosing Flich over death. We ran and wouldn't stop until we reached the fat lady. I thanked the heavens that I was in pajamas and not my school robes; she would have never let a Slytherin in if she knew. "Where on earth have you all been?" she asked eyeing me a moment longer then everyone else. "Never mind that- pig snout, pig snout," Harry panted and the portrait swung forward. Ron complained about the dog, Hermione comment on how stupid they were to not see the door it was standing on. I nodded along with her. She led me up to her room checking that the girls were asleep. She closed her curtains around her bed letting me sleep on one side and her on the other. "Thank you Hermione." I whispered as I fell asleep.


End file.
